kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber
| birth_name = Amber Josephine Liu | birth_date = | birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | occupation = Rapper, singer, songwriter | group_debut = September 1, 2009 | solo_debut = February 16, 2015 | years = 2009–present | height = 167 cm | weight = 51 kg | blood = B | agency = Steel Wool Entertainment SM Entertainment | associated = f(x) | website = | sns = }} Amber (엠버; also known as Amber Liu) is a Taiwanese-American rapper, singer-songwriter, and producer under Steel Wool Entertainment. She was the main rapper of the girl group f(x). She made her solo debut on February 16, 2015 with the mini album Beautiful. On September 1, 2019, her contract with SM Entertainment expired and she decided not to renew it. Career '2009: Debut with f(x)' On September 1, 2009, she officially debuted in the newest SM Entertainment's girl group f(x), with their performance on MBC's Music Core of their first digital single, "La Cha Ta". '2015: Solo debut' On February 16, 2015, she debuted as a soloist with her first mini album Beautiful, and its title track "Shake That Brass" featuring Taeyeon of Girls' Generation. '2018: New U.S. agency' On July 10, 2018, she signed with Steel Wool Entertainment, a Los Angeles-based agency from the United States, in order to promote her activities in the country more actively.Soompi: f(x)'s Amber Officially Signs With U.S. Agency '2019: Departure from SM Entertainment' Following f(x)'s 10 year anniversary, on September 1, she announced via her social media accounts that she had decided to not renewed her contract with SM Entertainment.Soompi: f(x)'s Amber Announces Departure From SM Entertainment Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * Beautiful (2015) Mixtapes * Rogue Rouge (2018) Digital singles * "White Noise + Lost At Sea" (2018) * "Countdown + Beautiful" (2018) Collaborations * "I'm Back" (2010) * "1, 2 Step" (Live) (2010) * "1-4-3 (I Love You)" (2013) * "Letting Go" (2015) * "We Own the World" (2015) * "Wave" (2016) * "Heartbeat" (2016) * "Lower" (2018) Features * Chad Future - "So Good" (2014) * Shannon - "Love Don't Hurt" (2017) OSTs * "God of Study OST" (2010) * "Two Yoo Project – Sugar Man" (2015) 'English' EPs * X (2020) Digital singles * "Borders" (2016) * "On My Own" (2016) * "Need to Feel Needed" (2016) Collaborations * "Breathe Again" (2016) Features * Superfruit - "Fantasy" (2017) Filmography Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) Music shows * Show Champion (MBC, 2013) - host Variety shows * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2011–2012) * We Got Married Global Edition (MBC, 2014) - host * Ailee & Amber One Fine Day (MBC, 2014) * A Song For You 3 (KBS, 2014–2015) * Real Men (MBC, 2015) * Top Fly (JSBC: Jiangsu Television, 2015) * A Song For You 4 (KBS, 2015) * We Got Married (MBC, 2016) Producing and writing credits Concert tours * Gone Rogue Tour (2018) * Tour X (2020) Awards and nominations Gallery F(x)_Amber_Beautiful_promotional_photo.png|''Beautiful'' F(x)_Amber_4_Walls_promotional_photo.png|''4 Walls'' Amber Lower Promo Photo.png|"Lower" Amber Countdown + Beautiful promotional photo 1.png|"Countdown + Beautiful" References Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2015 debuts Category:F(x) Category:Amber